


This is Home

by Adopppp



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Depression, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopppp/pseuds/Adopppp
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Karolina Dean/Gertrude Yorkes, Nico Minoru/Alex Wilder
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	This is Home

The bottle of pills in her hand makes a delightful noise when she shakes it. That's about the only thing keeping her from downing them all right now, the fact that if she does, the rattling noise will be gone. Gert leans her head back, letting it rest against the cool wood of her headboard. Her room is dark, cold, and quiet. The best environment to contemplate her depression, her love for someone who will never love her back and the truth that she was unlovable, and useless, and terrible. She paws blindly around the bed, and the light of her phone turning on makes her wince. She has one text, and it's from Nico, asking her if she's ok. She twists the cap of the pill bottle, opening and closing it over and over. What to send back? Should she tell Nico outright that this is goodbye? Should she say something cryptic and odd? Should she ask for help?

She sends back a meme. And then asks 'why wouldn't I be ok?' She accidentally drops the cap of the pill bottle under her bed. Huh. She didn't even realize it had come off. Guess there's really no going back now. Karolina doesn't love her. She's in love with Nico, who is in love with Alex, and Chase likes her and she can't bear to tell the poor guy that she doesn't like him. Add that to all of the other shit, and you have her, sitting in the darkness of her room, a bottle of sleeping pills in one hand and a can of pop on her nightstand. Pathetic.

She shoots Molly a text, and she hates to do this because Molly is at a sleeoover and she doesn't want to ruin her little sisters fun. She has a stack of letters in one of her drawers, and she makes sure to include that in the goodbye text. Dale and Stacy are off in another state for some science shit, and while she doesn't want to leave Molly without a guardian, this might be the only time she's home alone long enough to do it. She tells Molly that by the time she reads this Gert will be gone and that she's sorry. So, so, so sorry but she just isn't strong enough. She hits send and tosses her phone across the room. She grabs the pop can and cracks it open, listening to it fizz. Time to do the big thing.

Die, that is.

Funny that even as she downs the entire bottle as well as half the can of pop that she can't even call what she's doing by it's name. Killing herself. Suicide. She crosses her arms and leans back in bed, willing herself to sleep, and finds it coming way easier than any other time. She smiles slightly as her eyes close for what will hopefully be the last time.

Although Gert doesn't know it, Molly will get the text hours later. The ambulance will show up as quick as possible and take her lifeless body to the hospital. Karolina is the first person there, aside from Molly. Everyone else arrives soon after, and after more hours of tense waiting, they get the good news that Gert is alive, albeit unconscious. Celebration abound. And then it's just the tense wait for her to wake up.


End file.
